Darkest of Friends
by Dancing-with-the-Dark
Summary: What happens when an old friend of Kol's comes to Mystic Falls? What does she want with Elena? And what happens when she catches Klaus' attention? This takes place after season 3. Elena is now a new vampire. Klaus and Tyler have both returned to their original bodies. I don't want to give too much away but it's mainly about The Originals. Kol/OC/Klaus, Rebekah.
1. Strange Reunion

**Hope you enjoy it :D**

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries...unfortunatly :(**

**"My candle burns at both ends**

**It will not last the night,**

**But ah, my foes, and oh, my friends**

**It gives a lovely light"**

_- Enda St Vincent Millay_

**? POV**

She gracefully stepped into the bedroom, wearing only a towel. Tiny water droplets fell from her long red hair which cascaded down her back. She was even more beautiful than I remembered.

I cursed myself. How could I have ever left her? I squeezed my eyes shut. Focus. That's not why I'm here. Even from the shadows I could still make out her incredible eyes, the deepest blue imaginable.

Suddenly she sighed.

"I'm over a thousand years old. Do you really think I don't know when I'm being watched? You might as well come in."

Moving at vampire speed, I now stood behind her.

"Izzie…" I began.

"Why are you here?" she asked without even turning to look at me.

I smiled. I was glad to hear she still had her Irish accent despite not having been there for over five hundred year. I was even happier to know she was still as forward and direct as when I first met her.

"I require your…_unique _talent."

Her deep rich laugh filled the room. God, that sound was amazing. She turned slowly, lifted her head and looked me straight in the eyes.

"My, my Kol," she said in a sing song voice, "what have you gotten yourself into?"

**Izzie's POV**

I turned and stared at him. I hated that even after all this time, being this close to him still sent a shiver down my spine.

"My, my Kol, what have you gotten yourself into?"

I sighed again and went over to the wardrobe.

"I have a feeling this is going to be a long story so if you don't mind, I think I'll get dressed first. Then we'll talk."

I walked towards the bathroom.

"Since when have you been shy?" Kol laughed, "Besides, it's not like I haven't seen it all before."

"Just because you've seen it before it doesn't mean ye get a free show," I snapped, "Anyways _that _was a long time ago."

I turned just as he moved to stand in front of me.

"Something tells me it hasn't changed that much," he whispered.

His body was so close to mine I could feel the heat radiating off of him. It _killed_ me that his brown, almost black, eyes still had the power to make me melt with just one look. The way they danced over me made me feel like he was undressing me with his eyes. Not that it would be hard to do. I mean, he had seen it _all _before and I was _only_ wearing a towel.

I quickly shut the door in his face before I did anything stupid. However, it didn't block out his laugh which left me feeling incredibly flustered and utterly embarrassed.

**Kol's POV**

I couldn't help but laugh when she closed the door in my face, even though I felt just as unsteady. Dammit.

After just five minutes of seeing her again all I wanted to do was kiss her.

I could still feel her warm breath on my skin. Shit.

**Izzie's POV**

When I opened the door he was gone. I mentally kicked myself for being disappointed. I raced down the stairs, "Did you really expect anything different?" I whispered.

"You still talk to yourself?"

"Holy crap!" I literally jumped a foot and banged into the wall.

"Dammit Kol!"

"I'll take that as a yes then," he chuckled.

I forced forced myself to stay calm and walked towards him.

"I do _not_ talk to my- Is that my sixty year old scotch? I screamed.

"Mmm…yes, it's very good."

I grabbed the bottle and sat down opposite him. His arm rested along the back of the couch and he stretched his legs out before him. I hate to admit it but he looked good. _Really_ good. His hair was shorter than the last time I saw him, but it was still long enough to run my fingers through. Wait! WHAT? I did _not _just think that.

He glanced over and caught me staring at him.

"Just say it," He ordered.

"Well Kol, I guess the million dollar question is…why do you want to kill yourself?"

* * *

**Just have to say, Izzie is Irish but no she does not talk like a leprechaun. Also, I did not give her red hair just because she's Irish. I think it suits her personality.**

**Please, please review. I would really appreciate it. :D**


	2. Clashings

**Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed.**

**Special thanks to Gonna-be-an-author for my first every review. i suggest you check out her Kelena stories...they're very good.**

**Also thanks to ADORATIO for my first favourite and follow.**

**Hope you enjoyed it :D**

* * *

**Kol's POV**

"Why do you want to kill yourself?"

"God, if the scotch meant that much to you I'll get you an-"

"This is not about the scotch," she interrupted, "this is about _you _wanting _me _for my…as you put it, _"unique talent"._

"Izzie darling, relax. I don't want you to use your power on me."

She let out a long breath. Was that relief? Running her fingers through her beautiful, wet hair she pulled it up into a messy bun. She was wearing black jeans with a red top that matched her hair perfectly. Even though her hair was a mess and she wore plain clothes, she still looked stunning.

She glanced at me and bit her lip, which, of course, drew my attention to her mouth and made me want to kiss her even more.

"If not you, then who?" she asked, distracting me from my previous thoughts of pressing my lips against hers.

"A girl, a young vampire."

Her face hardened…with jealousy?

"Who is she?" Her voice, usually flirty and cheerful, was now hard and cold.

"Elena. Elena Gilbert, the doppelganger.

**Izzie's POV**

"Ahh…now I see where this is going. St Niklaus wants her blood to make his precious hybrids." Kol had told me all about his family.

"Something like that, yes." He said, bored.

"And why should I help you?"

He smirked, "Because you love me."

Without thinking, I threw him on the floor and leaned over him. I knew the only reason he didn't move was because I had surprised him. I was strong but Kol was still stronger.

"I _never _loved you," I whispered tightly and returned to my original seat, my heart racing. Kol did the same.

"I know," he said quietly.

He stared at me for a few moments but I pretended not to notice.

He cleared his throat, "You'll do it to help her", he said simply.

"And what if she wants to stay the way she is? You know it won't work if she does."

He grinned mischievously, "That's where your sweet and…persuasive personality comes in."

He stood up, "She's in Mystic Falls."

"I'll be there in two days", I promised. He nodded and went to the door.

"You always did get everything you wanted." He stopped but didn't turn around.

"I'll see you in two days Izzie," and then he was gone.

**Kol's POV**

"You always did get everything you wanted."

Except you, I thought. I knew if I looked into her eyes, I would never be able to let her go.

So instead, I ran.

**Izzie's POV**

I sat down on a bar stool and took in my surroundings. Its okay, I told myself. I'll be prepared this time. I'm still going to need a drink first.

Just as I drained the glass, a man sat down next to me. He had dark hair and electric blue eyes.

"You new?" he asked.

"Yup, just arrived today".

"I assumed so. I would remember if I had seen you before." I couldn't suppress the laugh.

"Does that line ever work for you?"

"Always," he grinned, "I'm Damon."

"Izzie."

"Well Izzie, can I buy you a drink?"

"You're cute…arrogant, but cute. Unfortunately, I can't stay. Right now I've got work to do." I stood up, "Maybe another time?"

"Definitely"

**Damon's POV**

"Maybe another time?"

"Definitely"

I watched her leave. Damn. I really hope I run into her again.

"She a friend of yours?"

I turned towards the British accent.

"Why would I tell you?"

Klaus smiled sadly, "Poor thing, she must be really desperate if she was talking to you," he sighed, "Well, it looks like she came to her senses in the end. Maybe I should introduce myself. A woman like that deserves the _best_ of company."

"You're right. That's _exactly _why she won't go anywhere near you."

**Rebekah's POV**

I was woken by a banging sound.

"Go away!" I shouted. The noise only got louder. As I ran down the stairs, I wondered who it was. Most people were too scared to come within a hundred feet of the house. I thought maybe it was Damon, or even Matt. Unfortunately, when I opened the door, I was confronted with a girl in slutty clothes.

She wore dark jeans with a red and black corset. She also had black heels on and a pair of oversized sunglasses. Great. I got out of bed for one of the many pathetic women lusting over my brothers.

"Sorry, I don't want to buy any cookies."

She laughed sarcastically, "That's cute. I'm looking for Kol."

"And who, may I ask, are you?"

"I'm an old friend," she replied as she removed her glasses.

"Well, Kol isn't here and I'm not letting you in so…"

"Aww sweetheart," she laughed as she stepped through the doorway, "who said I needed an invitation?"

She let out a scream as I grabbed her and pinned her against the wall. Her eyes widened with terror. I bared my fangs and was about to pounce when I realised she wasn't crying…she was laughing.

Before I knew what had happened, I was on the floor with her heel pressed against my throat.

"Now that wasn't very polite." She made her way into the living room, "I think I'll wait for Kol in here."

She sat down and smiled sweetly at me, "Have you got anything to eat?"

**Izzie's POV**

"Have you got anything to eat?" I only asked because I knew it would piss her off. I could practically see the steam rising out of her ears as she glared at me. I knew her type all too well. Spoilt little princess used to pushing people around and always getting her own way.

I was looking forward to having my fun with her.

* * *

**Okay I know that not an awful lot happened in that chapter but we did get to see Rebekah, Damon and even a little bit of Klaus.**

**I promise the next chapter will be longer and it will also have more about the reason why Izzie is there!**

**Hope you enjoyed it and please, please review :D**

**-H xxx**


	3. Promise of Protection

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries...sadly :(**

**Rebekah's POV**

After glaring at her for an hour, the front door opened. Kol entered with Nik right behind him.

I ran to them, "Get rid of her" I whispered furiously at Kol.

He just stared at me, confused, "Pardon?"

"Your _whore _in the living room"

"Kol?" she called, stepping into view.

"Ohh…you're here" he stuttered.

"I said I would be, didn't I?"

"Of course" he answered quickly, but he still looked surprised.

Nik walked over to her.

"You must be Isolde" he said, holding out his hand.

She took it, "And you must be St Niklaus"

He smiled and kissed her hand. I could swear I just heard Kol growl.

"It's a pleasure to meet you".

"I can assure you," she replied innocently, "The pleasure is _all _yours".

Nik just laughed, "I don't doubt it".

"I think its time we got down to business, don't you?" Kol interrupted.

**Klaus' POV**

"Yes, I believe so," I answered, never talking my eyes off of her.

I couldn't deny my surprise when I realised Kols "friend" was the same woman I saw talking to the eldest Salvatore. He spoke so highly of her, I wondered how my childish, idiotic brother had ever gotten anywhere near her. But, if she was taken in by _Damon Salvatore_, I assumed she must be just another one of those petty women that bows to anyone who shows them the slightest bit of attention.

However, I soon realised she was not someone to be pushed around. Her brazenness amused me, as did my brothers jealousy.

Kol placed a hand on the small of her back and guided her to a seat.

"So, this vampire," she looked at me, "How long ago was she turned?"

"Four months ago".

"And why do you think she doesn't want to be a vampire?"

"Because she said so. She didn't want to be a vampire even when she was dating one."

I looked at Rebekah to see her shifting uncomfortably under my gaze. She did not like when I talked about the doppelganger as it was her fault that she died. I believe it also has something to do with the human who was in the car with Elena at the time.

"She has to want my help or it won't work. But, if she does, then there shouldn't be a problem".

"And you're sure it won't kill her?" Bekah questioned.

Isolde stared at her calmly. "If I was to do it to you, because you're so _old_, all that would be left of you is a pile of ash on the floor". She smirked, enjoying that image, while Kol tried to cover up his laughter. Even I couldn't help but smile.

"Elena, on the other hand, has only just been turned," she tilted her head, "It will be…_uncomfortable _but otherwise she will be fine".

She stood up and turned to me.

"Whatever you decided to do with her after that is your problem. However, I do have one other condition".

"Go on," I replied, intrigued.

"You have to promise me your protection. No matter what"

"Forgive me but, apart from us, you're one of the oldest vampires alive. What have you got to be afraid of?"

"This includes your family…and yourself".

"Why would we hurt you?" Kol asked stunned.

"Ohh…I can think of a few reasons" my sister sneered.

I looked into her ocean blue eyes. "She believes that if Elena says no…I'll kill her out of anger."

I placed both of my hands on her cheeks, "You have my word" I promised.

She stared back at me for a few moments and then simply nodded.

**Izzie's POV**

"You have my word" he vowed and for some reason, I believed him. The way he held my face in his hands was oddly comforting. I couldn't look away from his pale blue eyes.

"So…when do we start?" asked Kol. Niklaus dropped his hands to his sides.

"We'll have to wait until the new moon" I said.

"Why can't we just do it now?" Blondie demanded.

"Because, that is when my powers will be strongest and this particular spell takes a lot of energy. Also, I'll need this time to…shall we say _convince_ Elena and the Salvatore brothers. One of which I have already began working on."

Niklaus smiled at me when I said this. I tried to ignore the flutter in my stomach as he did so.

"You can stay here until then" Kol declared.

"What?" the blond screeched, "Nik?" She begged, looking at her brother.

Niklaus turned on her so fast she actually took a step backwards.

"This is _my _house Rebekah, and you will treat our guests with some respect." She just stared dumbly at him.

"Come on Izzie," Kol said, taking my arm, although his eyes never left his brother. Apparently, he was as shocked by Niklaus' outburst as his sister was, "I'll show you to your room".

I followed him, giving the blond a little wave as I passed. I saw the hybrid smirk as I did so. Mmm…who would have guessed St Niklaus had a sense of humour?

**Kol's POV**

As I walked with Izzie, I tried to make conversation, but I didn't know what to say. I can only guess what she thinks of me but I have a feeling it's not anything good. Why did I have to be such an ass to the person I cared about most? What was wrong with me?

After I showed her to her room, which was conveniently near mine and far away from Nik's, I decided to give her some time to herself. As I reached the bottom of the stairs, I heard Klaus calling me. I sighed and went into his study.

"What's the story with you two?" he asked.

"Excuse me?" I replied, playing dumb.

"You and Isolde"

"_Izzie _and I are old friends".

"Yes, I know that much," he said angrily, "Do you care to elaborate?"

"No thanks". I heard him call me again as I walked away but I chose to ignore him.

I strolled outside, needing some fresh air. I growled when I heard movement behind me, "Go away!"

"That's no way to talk to an old friend".

I spun around, "Sorry…I…I thought you were Nik coming to…never mind. It doesn't matter".

Izzie just laughed at my awkwardness and stood beside me.

We didn't say anything for a few minutes but just stared out at the forest. Then she sighed and turned to look at me.

"Kol…what we…you and I," she sighed again with frustration, "that was hundreds of years ago. I think it's time we moved on," she glanced up at me, "I really would like us to be friends".

I turned to face her and gently placed my hand against her cheek. Closing her eyes, she leaned into me. My breath caught in my throat. I took a step closer to her.

"Kol," she murmured, "this really isn't helping the whole "friends" thing". After a moment's hesitation, I dropped my hand and stepped back.

"Right," I coughed, "friends". Just the word made me feel sick to my stomach.

**Izzie's POV**

There was a soft knock at the door.

"Come in," I called. I was surprised when I saw that it was Niklaus.

"I hope that you are settling in okay and that your room is to your liking".

"Yes, thank you," I smiled, "Your house is _exquisite_ to say the least".

"I wish to apologise for my sister's behaviour. She is used to being the only…powerful woman around the house" he explained.

"Oh don't worry. I can handle Rebekah."

"I'm sure you can, its just," he ran a hand through his hair, searching for the right words. It looked even more golden under the setting sun.

"She's not very good at making friends, especially with women. She doesn't trust people and I believe that is partly my fault."

"I don't understand," I said, "It's obvious how much you love your family. You haven't given up on them and they haven't given up on you either. And yet, you still wish to make yourself a new one of hybrids. I don't understand."

He turned, "I don't quite understand you either". He carefully put a hand on my waist. My skin burned under his touch.

"I am happy you are here," he whispered. Slowly, he leaned forward and delicately placed a kiss on my cheek. And then he was gone, leaving me to my thoughts.

* * *

**Okay...what did you guys think?**

**What do you want more of? More Kol/Izzie, more Klaus/Izzie, more Izzie/Rebekah?**

**Please review and let me know :D**

**Love you**

**-H xxx**


	4. First Meeting

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. It means a lot to me. **

**Food: The back-story is coming, I promise. I just have to wait for the right moment. (Nice name btw!)**

**angelamarias: Izzie's hair is red, red, not orange. I agree that red, red is nicer.**

**livvixxx: Thank you for your lovely comment. I too love her and Rebekah together. Rebekah is so much fun to write.**

**Originally, there wasn't any Kol/Izzie in this chapter or the next one, but because you wanted more, I fit a tiny bit in. I promise after the next chapter I will put in more. **

**I'll shut up now. Enjoy:)****  
**

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries…but I do own Izzie.**

* * *

**Kol's POV**

I woke late in the afternoon and went into the kitchen. I don't usually eat human food but I was bored and need something to stop me from going back upstairs and into Izzie's room. I was amused to find that we had various types of cereal, although none of them were opened.

I heard someone coming down the stairs and turned to see Izzie entering the kitchen.

"Oh…I thought everyone was out," she said, glancing down at her long, bare legs.

I leaned against the counter trying to remain un-phased. She wore only an oversized males band t-shirt that just reached her thigh. Her hair was tousled making her look wild and exceedingly sexy. I fought to keep my face looking unaffected.

"Really?" I raised my eyebrows, "Bon Jovi?"

"What? He had nice hair."

"Ahh yes, the hair. I seem to remember you being extremely fond of running your fingers through mine."

She ran up the stairs and returned a few minutes later wearing black skinny jeans and a pair of chequered, black and cream vans.

"Where are you going?" I inquired.

"Out!"

**Izzie's POV**

I walked up to the bar and sat down. There was a cute, blond guy working there but he was busy with other customers. All I could think about was Kol and what happened yesterday. His hand felt so soft against my skin and he smelled incredible. Intoxicating. Like some kind of exotic flower mixed with spices. I forced myself to pull away. No matter how good it felt at the time it would have only led to more heartache. And then there was Niklaus…

"Sorry about the delay, what can I get you?" The bartender was before me all of a sudden, interrupting my thoughts.

"A new life?" I asked.

He snorted, "Sorry we don't sell those here."

"Well then, why don't you surprise me?"

"Alright." A minute later he placed a glass in front of me.

I took a sip, "Mmm…how did you know I like scotch?"

He laughed again, "I'm Matt."

"Izzie," I replied flashing him my best smile, "So tell me Matt, what is there to do around here?"

He shrugged, "Parties mostly. Actually, there isn't much to do but somehow there always seems to be drama."

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently.

"Let's just say, there are often…fights."

"I'll bet. I don't think I've ever seen so many good looking guys in one place. Present company included, of course." He blushed deeply at this making me smile.

Unexpectedly, something over my shoulder caught his attention.

"I can't believe she's here," he said, mostly to himself. I twisted around to see a girl and two guys on either side of her, one of which I recognised, walking towards us.

"Hey," the girl said shyly to Matt.

"It's good to see you." I looked between the two of them.

"Oh, sorry. Izzie this is Damon, Elena and Stefan, guys this is-"

"Izzie. Yes, I do believe we've already met," Damon said, winking at me.

"Nice to see you again." I looked at the girl, "Elena is it?" I asked sweetly, "I'm sure you hear this all the time but you are very beautiful."

"Umm…thanks," she squirmed anxiously.

I pointed to Damon and Stefan, "It's no wonder you've got these two practically acting like your personal bodyguards."

"We're just friends."

"Mmm…" I said, unconvinced.

"Well," Stefan interrupted, "we really should get going."

"It was nice meeting you," Elena said politely.

Trust me, I thought as I watched her leave, the pleasure was _all _mine.

I turned back to Matt, "Do you know how to play pool?"

**Rebekah's POV**

"Look at her," Kol scoffed, "pretending she doesn't know how to play pool. I was the one that taught her. Or at least, I was teaching her," he smiled, "but then we may have gotten a little distracted."

"Ew," I said, "I really do not want to hear this."

Nik had invited me out to apologise for shouting at me yesterday. So, my brothers and I were now sitting at a table at The Grill, where, unfortunately, we had a perfect view of _Izzie_ fawning all over Matt.

"Seriously though," I complained, "What could he possibly see in _her _that he doesn't see in me?"

"Is that a trick question?" Kol sniggered.

Before I could launch myself at him, Nik intervened.

"Kol, go get me another drink."

"But-"

"Now!" he ordered.

Kol skulked off mumbling something about how uncomfortable pool tables were.

"Bekah dear, calm yourself. You don't have to worry about Isolde. She's just playing with you and you are giving her the exact reaction she wants."

"Oh please! Don't you sit there acting all high and mighty with me. Do you think I haven't noticed the way you look at her? "I sneered, "Kol's not an idiot. If he hasn't already figured it out, he will soon enough."

He leaned over the table and spoke low so that only I could hear, "Do not talk about things you know nothing about."

"What are you two plotting now?" Kol had suddenly reappeared.

"Nothing," Nik answered quickly. "You better hurry up Rebekah or you might lose Matt for good."

"You said not to worry."

"I said not to worry about Isolde. I never said you didn't have to worry about him falling for her."

"Your absolutely right," I picked up my purse, "Because _everyone _around here seems to be doing just that!"

**Klaus' POV**

I watched Rebekah leave.

"What was all that about?" asked Kol.

"Nothing," I said, picking up my drink.

"Did you two have another little falling out?" he said sarcastically, "Twice in two days?"

"Shut up Kol!"

I turned to see Isolde laughing with the human, her hand pressed against his chest. I dropped my glass onto the table before I could break it. I glanced at my brother to see if he noticed, but he was too busy glaring at Donovan himself.

**Izzie's POV**

"So, what's the deal with you and Blondie? I asked Matt.

"What?"

"The girl over there," I explained, "Do you wanna tell me why she's glaring at me like I just stole her favourite toy?"

"Maybe because you did," he said under his breath, "Rebekah and I used to…hang out."

"And by hang out you mean-"

"We were just friends," he interrupted. I looked at him unconvinced. "Okay, maybe there was a time when I thought we could have been more, but that went out the window when she-"he broke off suddenly.

"When she…?" I prompted.

"When she tried to…_hurt_ one of my friends."

I gasped dramatically and placed a hand over my heart, "But she seems so nice!"

Matt laughed at my obvious sarcasm.

"She's really not _that_ bad," he sighed, watching her as she left, "She just comes from a pretty screwed up family."

"Don't I know it," I said, too low for him to hear. I couldn't quite believe that after what she did to him and Elena, Matt was actually defending her.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Matt laughed.

"Sorry, it's just…you remind me of someone."

"Oh yeah, who?"

"Just someone I used to know a _long_ time ago."

"You're being very cryptic," he joked.

I giggled and placed a hand on his chest, "First I thought it was just the way you look, but you act like him. He was a good guy too, sweet."

"Matt," someone behind the bar called him, "Stop flirting and get back to work!"

I cringed, "Sorry, I took up your whole break."

"No it's okay. Don't apologise. I had a good time," he grinned.

"Me too. Maybe we can do this again sometime?"

"I'd like that."

As I walked away, I looked meaningfully at Kol and Niklaus. I stood outside and two seconds later, they were beside me.

"You'll never guess who I ran into," I said casually.

"Matt," Kol snarled.

"Elena."

"You mean they actually let her out?" Both brothers looked surprised.

"Yeah, for all of two minutes. Those Salvatore's are going to be a problem. There's no way I can get to Elena when they won't willingly leave her side."

"So what do we do?" asked Kol.

I grinned maliciously, "We don't give them a choice."

* * *

**Well, what did you think? Please review and tell me. Let me know what you like, what you don't like, and what you want more of. **

**As of right now, I do not know who Izzie is going to end up with. Who do you think it should be?**

**Your reviews are my motivation to continue writing this story. So, if you want me to keep going, tell me.**

**The more you review, the quicker I'll update! **

**Love you all**

**~H :D**

**P.S if you have written or know of any good Vampire Diaries stories that you think I should read, just tell me and I'll promise to check them out and review.**


	5. The Plan

**Okay, I only got two reviews on the last** **chapter which is really disappointing. **

**So, if I get 9 reviews on this chapter (which will bring me to a total of 20) I will continue the story. If I don't then I'll assume that you don't want me to continue and I won't bother.**

**I managed to fit in some Kol and Izzie for those of you who asked for more.**

**I decided to put some music into this chapter. I encourage you to look them up on youtube.**

**Music**

**The Coronas – Dreaming Again (Kol and Izzie)**

**The Pretty Reckless - You (Rebekah and Matt)**

**Mumm-Ra – She's got you high (Klaus and Izzie)**

* * *

**Izzie's POV**

I stood in the kitchen trying to find a way to get rid of the Salvatore's.

"Don't think so hard," laughed Kol, "You'll give yourself wrinkles." I raised my eyebrows at him. "Okay, maybe not. You know what I mean. Just relax, you'll think of something."

"Who says I haven't already?"

"See, this is why I like you. Beautiful, smart and mysterious."

"Oh, so you did actually like me?" I joked.

I glanced at him to see him looking at me intently.

"Of _course_ I did," he said seriously, "I _still_ do." Abruptly, his lips crashed against mine. He intertwined his hands in my hair, holding me in place. I clawed at his back, pulling him even closer to me. I felt his hot breath on my neck as he trailed a painfully slow line of kisses down to my shoulder. In the back of my mind I knew I shouldn't be doing this but it felt so good...

"Kol," I heard Rebekah call him, pulling me back to reality. I pushed him away and quickly ran out of the room.

**Kol's POV**

I sighed, frustrated and followed Izzie out. My sister looked up when I entered.

"What colour scheme do you think we should have for the party?"

"Party?" I asked, not understanding.

"The masquerade party I told you about. The one I've been planning for weeks!"

"Rebekah," Izzie smiled, "There's no need to throw a party just for me."

"Puh-lease, as if," she sighed, "I was thinking black and white and then the masks can be any colour."

"That sounds perfect," Nik waltzed into the room, smiling sweetly at Izzie. I could feel the anger bubbling up inside of me.

"Oh Nik, I've been meaning to ask you," I said pouring myself a drink, "Have you heard from your little vampire girl lately? What was her name again?" I looked desperately at Rebakah, "Karina? Candice?"

"Caroline," Klaus growled.

"Ah yes, that's it, Caroline. She was a pretty little thing, wasn't she? You did always like blonds," I laughed taking a sip of my drink.

"I'll be in my study," Klaus said walking out of the room.

I turned to Izzie, "That's where he keeps all of his portraits of her if you'd like to see what she looks like. Our Nik is quite the artist."

"I think I'll go get something to eat," she stood up.

"I could accompany you if you like," I offered.

"No thanks."

"Nice! Real mature Kol," my sister laughed sarcastically when Izzie was gone, "She definitely wont be able to keep her hands off of you now."

"Shut up Rebakah!"

**Rebekah's POV**

When I entered the Grill, the first thing I noticed was Elena walking into the bathroom while Damon and Stefan stood guard outside.

"Aren't you going to go in there with her?" I giggled, "We wouldn't want her losing control and attacking a poor little human now would we?"

"What do you want Rebekah?" sighed Stefan.

"Oh nothing, I just-" the rest of my sentence was drowned out by screaming, "Dammit Kol!" I ran away from the Salvatore's just in time to see my idiot of a brother jumping over the bar and punching Matt.

"Nik," I screamed, "Don't just sit there. Do something!"

"Why?" he flashed a cocky grin, "I'm enjoying the show."

Damon and Stefan grabbed Kol and dragged him away. I ran to Matt and helped him up.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Matt, I'm so sorry."

"I said I'm fine Rabekah," he snapped.

"If you value your life," Kol shouted, "You'll find yourself a new pool partner."

Did everything have to revolve around that bloody woman?

**Kol's POV**

I pushed the Salvatore's off of me. Stefan ran away but Damon stood his ground, staring at me.

"Sit down Kol and stop acting like a sixteen year old," Klaus ordered. I hesitated for a moment but then returned to my seat.

"Good doggy," Damon snickered. Klaus' hand was on my shoulder stopping me before I could rip him to shreds.

Stefan reappeared, "She's not there," he cried.

"What?" the older brother asked distracted.

"Elena, she's gone!"

"What did you do to her?" Damon shouted, spinning towards Klaus.

"Us?" screeched Bekah, "We've been with you this whole time!"

"She's right," Stefan admitted reluctantly, "They couldn't have taken her."

**Izzie's POV**

I waited patiently in the shadows. As Kol created a beautiful distraction, I slipped through the door after her.

"Hello Elena." She spun around surprised. When she saw me she relaxed, but only a little.

"Oh…h-hi…Izzie. What are you-" she clutched the sink.

"Elena," I said worriedly, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she shook her head, "Just a little dizzy." She tried to take a step but fell. I caught her before she hit the floor.

"Shh, relax," I cooed, "Don't bother trying to fight it."

Her eyes went wild, "What did you…" her eyelids fluttered as she slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Earlier - Klaus' POV**

"You three will distract the brothers long enough for me to get Elena. I'll be able to cover any tracks," Isolde assured us, "Hopefully; they won't think to look here as all of you will be there with them. So," she said looking blatantly at Rebekah, "Try not to look to suspicious."

"I'm not an idiot," she retorted.

"I'm not so sure," she mumbled, too low for Bekah to hear.

"And how are you going to get her to go with you?" I asked, "Snap her neck?"

"It would take her too long to wake up. I have a few different tricks up my sleeve," she grinned.

I wondered what exactly those were. I was still angry with Kol for bringing up Caroline. The truth was, I hadn't thought of her once since meeting Isolde. I hardly knew this woman and yet here I was trusting her completely. I'm pretty sure I would believe anything she said and would do whatever she asked me.

* * *

**Izzie's POV**

When Elena woke up, she began ripping the ropes off of her.

"They were just to keep you upright until you woke up." She tried to run but I quickly blocked her path and pushed her back onto the seat.

"You can either choose to sit still, or I can make you sit there by sticking this stake in your foot," I said, waving it in front of her face.

"Why do you want to kill me? What have I ever done to you?" She cried.

"Elena, sweetheart, if I wanted to kill you…well, let's just say, you wouldn't be doing much talking. No, I just want to have a little chat. I've got a few questions for you."

She gritted her teeth, "And what are they?"

"Well I suppose I'll start with the most important one."

I bent down so my face was in line with hers.

"What would you say if I told you I could make you human?"

* * *

**Duh duh duuuhhhhhh! Hehe :D**

**What do you think of having some more of Rebekah and Matt? I like them together!**

**Please review! Remember, 9 reviews and I'll update. Some of Izzie's back-story will be in the next chapter.**

**Have to say thanks to everyone who has reviewed, especially ADORATIO, who has reviewed every chapter so far. Thank you:D**

**Also have to say congratulations to Katie Taylor for winning an Olympic gold medal in boxing for Ireland. So proud! :D **


	6. Power

**You reviewed so here it is, as promised.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, it means a lot to me!**

**Have to warn you there is a lot of talking and not a lot of action in this chapter but it is necessary.**

**10 reviews and I will post the next chapter.**

**Sorry there is no Kol in this chapter :( I promise he'll be in the next one.**

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries L If I did Klaus, Kol and Tyler would all walk around shirtless. Klaus would have a love interest that ****_isn't_**** Caroline. Tyler and Caroline would stay together forever. Kol would be in it a ****_hell_**** of a lot more and Ric would not have died!**

**Music**

**Titanium – David Guetta feat Sia (Izzie's back story)**

**Delicate - Damien Rice (Izzie/Klaus)**

**_Power_**

**Elena's POV**

"What would you say if I told you I could make you human?"

"I'd say, are you high?"

She laughed heartedly, "I suppose I should explain things first."

She began pacing back and forth in front of me.

"Well first of all, I should tell you that I'm a witch."

"You're a _hybrid_? But that's not possible," I argued, "You can't be a witch and a vampire."

"People don't think it's possible. This is understandable really, seeing as I am the only one."

She pointed the stake at me, "Your little friend, the Bennett witch, she has lots of dead ancestors that help her, right?" I nodded slowly. "Well, Celtic witches, like me, are different. When they die, their powers are passed on to their oldest female child. There's none of that creepy, witchy voodoo from beyond the grave. Once they're dead, they're dead," she explained. "When a Celtic witch is born, she has a certain amount of power, like your friend. But when her mother dies, she then has her mother's power as well as her own. Therefore, as the line goes on, the witches get stronger and stronger."

"What about the males, warlocks?" I questioned.

"No," she shook her head, "there are no Celtic warlocks. A long, long time ago, the O'Brien's, they're the most powerful family, performed a spell so that magic could only be passed to the eldest female. To a female because we are _obviously_ the stronger sex. And to the oldest so the power wouldn't be split up."

"I guess that makes sense," I agreed.

"Anyways, back to me, I moved to England when I was sixteen to be married. I didn't want to leave my family or my home but it was an arranged marriage so I didn't have a choice. Even though I was forced into it, my husband, Henry, was sweet and kind." I could hear how fond of him she was in her voice.

"He treated me well but I never loved him. At least, not the way you're supposed to love your husband. The day before my eighteenth birthday, while he was out hunting, I was walking in the garden when a man attacked me. I knew I was going to die. My last thought before I blacked out from the loss of blood was that I had never been in love. I woke up hours later to find myself healed and in my own bed. Before I knew what had happened, the doctor, who had tried to save my life, was lying dead at my feet. My maid heard him scream and then I killed her too. I had heard stories of _monsters_ that drank human blood. I knew I wouldn't be able to control myself around Henry, so I ran. I still don't know who turned me." She had a dazed look on her face as she remembered her transition.

"I'm sorry those things happened to you." It was horrible that she had suffered through so many terrible things at such a young age.

She looked at me for a moment and then sighed, "That's life. From what I've heard, you haven't exactly had it easy either."

"No but I have my friends."

"Hah! Friends!" she scoffed.

"And I still have Jeremy," I continued. For some reason, Izzie looked away form me and seemed uncomfortable at the mention of my brother. I wondered what that was about.

**Izzie's POV**

I stopped telling people about my past along time ago. Everyone always looked at me like I was some poor, abandoned puppy. Elena, however, was staring at me like I was wonder woman or something. Like as if I was a hero just for surviving.

"I ended up in Scotland, where a witch found me and brought me back to the vampire she lived with. They taught me how to control my thirst. This witch had found a spell that could give someone the power to turn vampires back into humans but you had to be incredibly strong for it to work. Much stronger than she was. The vampire, Emily, she realised that I still had my powers. She believed that because my magic was so strong, that it was able to prevent my vampire side from taking over completely and that is why I could still use it," I sighed, "So, she got her witch to perform to spell on me and then Emily had me use the power on her. "To test it" she said. The witch said that she agreed to give it to me because she knew that I didn't want to be a vampire and therefore, I would have _pity_ on others that felt the same way."

I laughed, "It wasn't until years later, when she was _dying_, that she told me that Emily would have been strong enough to use the gift."

"So why didn't she give it to her?"

"Emily _compelled_ her not to. You see, the downside to this _gift_ is that you can't use it on yourself."

"So Emily had her give it to you so that you could make her human," she whispered sadly.

"Yup. So you can imagine my surprise when I ran into Emily again…two hundred years later. She said that she had met the love of her life and that he had turned her so they could be together for eternity," I scoffed.

"What did you say? Elena asked.

"I didn't say anything," I grinned maliciously, "But I did rip her heart out of her chest."

**Elena's POV**

At that exact moment, the door crashed open. Damon threw Izzie up against the wall while Stefan looked me over.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes. Damon let her go, she didn't hurt me. We just talked."

"Elena, you don't usually _kidnap_ someone just to have a _chat_."

Izzie's hand closed around Damon's throat.

"I know I may not look like it," she smiled as she easily lifted him off the ground, "but I am a lot older than you and _a lot_ stronger. So I would think about your next move _very_ carefully." All of a sudden, she dropped Damon and clutched her head as Bonnie entered the room. I wanted to run to Izzie and help her but Stefan was still holding on to me. I was trying to pull away when I heard her laughing. Bonnie suddenly fell to her knees screaming, her head in her hands.

"I have _thousands_ of witches' power in me," she sneered," I'm afraid you're going to have to do a little better than that!"

"Izzie, please stop!" I begged. She briefly glanced at me and presumably listened as Bonnie stop screaming. I went to help her up and noticed Klaus, Kol and Rebekah had all entered the room as well.

"Aww," Rebekah whined, "I was enjoying watching her suffer."

"Not to be rude," smiled Klaus," but I think it's about time you all got the hell out of my house."

**Klaus' POV**

"Kol, go and make sure they actually left!"

"So that's it!" said my sister as Kol exited the room.

"What are you talking about Rebekah?" Isolde asked.

"Your little plan didn't work. If you think the Salvatore's are _ever_ going to let the doppelganger out of their sight again, you're delusional!"

"Did you really think Elena would trust me just like that?" she giggled, "She may be a big enough idiot to believe that the Salvatore brothers _actually_love her but she's not _that_ stupid."

"I'm assuming you have a plan?" I questioned.

"I _always_ have a plan," she grinned.

"So what do we do now?" Bekah sighed.

"All _you _have to do is make sure that our _friends _each get an invite to your party."

"I don't want _them_ at my party!"

"Rebekah," I growled a warning. In response, she stomped her foot and stormed out of the room.

"Isolde-" I began, taking a step towards her.

She turned and looked up at me, her face serious.

"Why do you call me that?"

"It is your name, isn't it?" I laughed.

"Yes Niklaus, it is but everyone else calls me Izzie."

"Well, why do you call me Niklaus?"

"Because it suits you," she said simply, "Nik is gentle and caring. Klaus is cold and harsh and you are _all _of those things."

I smirked as I stared into her deep blue eyes, "Izzie is plain and common. Where as Isolde, is beautiful and unique, like you."

**So what did you think?**

**Do you guys like Izzie? Let me know!**

**I hope you are enjoying the different POV's because I love writing them :D**

**When I first stared this story I meant for her to end up with Kol. But the more I write the more Klaus pushes his way into the story. I can't help it. I just love him!**

**10 reviews and I will update!**


	7. The Accident

******The part in italic's is a flashback.**

**Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed!**

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries. I do own Izzie.**

* * *

**_The Accident_**

**Izzie's POV**

The morning of Rebekah's big party, I woke to find a large box resting at the end of my bed. I slowly removed the wrapping and took off the lid. Inside was a beautiful dress. It was floor length and deep green. There was a note attached to the box.

It read:

"Wear this and put your hair up" it was signed simply, K.

**Izzie's POV (later at the party)**

"It's GREEN!" she shrieked, "Your dress is green!"

The masquerade ball was being held at the Lockwood's. Niklaus didn't want to risk his house getting damaged.

"So?" I asked, "I'm being patriotic."

"There is a _strict_ black and white dress code" Rebekah declared. She was wearing a simple but elegant white dress with a red mask.

"You know, I think I saw Matt walking towards the kitchen."

"What makes you think the Salvatore's will even turn up?"

"They'll come to make sure you don't kill any humans."

She looked at something over my shoulder, huffed and waltzed off in the same direction I saw Matt go.

"I knew that colour would look good on you," he whispered in my ear, "And you wore your hair up."

"And why exactly was I supposed to Kol?" I felt his breath on the back of my neck as he gently kissed it, sending shivers down my spine.

"I like the back of your neck."

He held out his hand, "May I have this dance?"

"Oh…I suppose," I joked. He slid an arm around my waist as I placed a hand on his shoulder. Kol had nearly stuck to Rebekah's precious dress code. He was wearing all black except for a green tie that matched my dress perfectly. His mask was also black, like mine.

"You know, I don't appreciate my outfits being picked for me. I only wore it to piss off Rebekah."

"And here I thought it was because you liked me," he smiled.

"I miss the twenties. The clothes, the music," I remembered fondly, "Now they knew how to throw a party."

"Unfortunately, during that time, I was in a coffin with a dagger in my heart."

"Oh yeah…I forgot about that," I laughed. We were silent for a while, swaying to the music and enjoying the moment.

"Izzie," he sighed, leaning into me slowly.

"Sorry," I said, breaking away, "but we can't dance all night. We have work to do."

I walked away, pretending I didn't notice the anger or hurt in his eyes.

**Klaus' POV**

I sat at the bar drinking a glass of champagne trying not to look at Isolde who was now dancing with my idiot of a brother.

"Did Rebekah make you stay for her party?" I turned to see a tall woman wearing a short black dress with a pink mask.

"Caroline?" I barely recognised her. Her long blond hair was now cut short and dyed black.

"Shh…I really shouldn't be here."

"Yes, isn't everyone in this town trying to kill you? Where's lover boy?" I asked sarcastically.

"Tyler doesn't know I'm here. I had to see Elena and well…I never could resist a party," she laughed. "Who's that with your brother?"

I glanced at Isolde, the dress she was wearing hugged her curves in all of the right places, "An old friend."

She stared at her feet, "Thank you for the invite," she said shyly.

I turned back to her, "What are you talking about? What invite?"

At just that moment Isolde appeared beside me.

"Hello," she smiled sweetly, "I'm Izzie, and you are?"

"Caroline," she stuttered.

"Elena's friend, right?"

"You know Elena?"

"Of course," Isolde laughed, "We're…great friends. Aren't you the one with the werewolf boyfriend? Tyler isn't it?"

"Amm…yes."

"It's good to finally meet you. When I didn't get a reply I assumed you weren't able to make it. Shame Tyler couldn't be here but at least you came."

Caroline just nodded and stared at her, open mouthed.

"Well I must go," she looked at me, "I have lots of work to do."

I watched her leave.

"So…what's the story with you two?"

"There's no story. Sorry but I must go to," I glanced at her, "Goodbye Caroline."

**Izzie's POV**

I entered the kitchen just in time to see Rebekah storm out.

"What was all that about?" I asked Matt.

"Nothing," he snapped.

"What's your problem?"

"Ohh I don't know, maybe the fact that you failed to mention you're a vampire and you kidnapped my friend!"

"Oh, right…that." I sighed, "Look, I'm sorry but I don't usually tell humans that I'm a vampire when I first meet them."

"That doesn't excuse what you did to Elena!"

"Did Elena say that I hurt her?"

"No," he shifted uncomfortably, "She said you just talked."

"Well there you go. I didn't hurt her and I didn't use you. Believe it or not, I actually like spending time with you."

I nudged him with my elbow, "Friends?"

He sighed, dramatically, "Friends," he laughed.

"Matt!" Rebekah ran over to us.

"I don't want to hear it!" Matt shouted.

"Okay then, I won't tell you that Elena just attacked someone. The human can die for all I care."

"Where is she?" he screamed grabbing Bekah by the shoulders.

"Outside, in the garden behind the house."

As Matt pushed his way through the crowed Rebekah turned to me.

"What do we do now?"

"Now, we can go home. Our work is done for today."

**_Izzie's POV (earlier)_**

_I walked away from Niklaus and Caroline and made my way through the crowd. I found a boy about seventeen standing in the hall alone._

_"Hello," I smiled mysteriously. He was cute._

_"Hey. I don't think I've seen you before. Are you new?"_

_I stared into his eyes._

_"I'm terribly sorry about this," I sighed. _

_"You will do exactly what I say." he nodded dumbly. "You will take this knife and walk out of the house and into the back garden. You will walk up to Elena Gilbert and then cut your hand. Make it look like an accident." _

**Izzie's POV**

When I got back to the house, aka Klaus's mansion, I didn't feel like going to bed straight away. I changed out of my gown and decided to wander around. Since I've been here I haven't had much time to explore.

It was mostly just empty bedrooms and bathrooms. I opened a door at the end of the hall and looked around. I smiled as I identified various stolen paintings around the room. There was a desk littered with loose sketches and a canvas that was covered. I carefully removed the cloth to see a pair of eyes. That's all that was drawn on it but they were so detailed it must have taken the artist hours. There was something oddly familiar about them. I gasped when I realised…they were _my_ eyes.

"Do you like it?" Niklaus was now standing beside me.

"All the colours and the detail, it's beautiful."

"Yes, they are" he agreed, looking at me rather than the painting.

"They look…cold," I whispered.

"I prefer determined. Powerful."

I could feel his breath on my skin. He leaned forward but then stopped so his lips hovered just over mine. I lifted my head, closing the gap, and pressed my lips against his. It soon turned hungry as a moan escaped my mouth. I curled my fingers through his hair while he wrapped his strong arms around my waist, pressing my body against his. I opened my mouth to deepen the kiss. Niklaus growled in appreciation and I felt his tongue slide over mine.

"Ahemm…" We jumped apart. I suddenly felt cold without him beside me.

"There's someone here to see you," said Rebekah.

"I'll be there in a minute," Niklaus replied, his voice husky.

"Actually," she turned to me, "I was talking to her."

I looked up as someone stepped out from behind Rebekah.

"I want your help," Elena said, "I want you to make me human."

* * *

**Please, please, please review! **

**The more you review the more I'll update.**

**Love you all**

**-H xxx **


	8. Robots With Emotions?

**Firstly, I have to apologise for my lack of updates. College has been pretty hectic. Secondly, I have to apologise for the short chapter. This is just a filler to move things on for the next one.**

**I don't own The Vampire Diaries (I wish!) only Izzie!**

* * *

Izzie's POV

"Elena?" I felt as if I had just stepped into a Stephen King novel. Even from across the room, I could see that she was shaking, her eyes rubbed raw. Mascara was streaming down her face. But what really caught my attention was her dress. What was once pure white was now dark red. Niklaus just stood there staring at her as if he couldn't quite believe what he was seeing. On the other hand, the look of horror on Rebekah's face proved that she was seeing all too clearly the droplets of blood that were now staining the wooden floor boards.

"Elena?" I repeated.

"I didn't mean to," she whispered shaking her head furiously. I moved towards her and wrapped her in my arms.

"It's okay. I'll help you. I promise." She nodded, resting her head on my shoulder.

Rebekah's POV

This had to be the most awkward situation I had ever been in. First, I walk in on that _whore_ making out with my brother and now we're all sitting around nice and cosy with Elena Gilbert. ELENA GILBERT? I know why we're doing this but seriously, do we have to be so _nice_ about it? Izzie is practically doting on her as if she were a child. She keeps telling Elena that everything is going to be okay. It's almost like she actually cares about her. But that can't be it. Izzie doesn't have emotions. She acts all sweet and helpful but the only person she cares about is herself. And Kol has the audacity to say that I'm like her. I may be selfish but I'm not a robot.

"Elena, I'm afraid the new moon isn't until next week. We're going to have to wait until then," Izzie explained. Elena sat next to her on the black, leather couch looking as if she'd just been told that Edward Cullen wasn't real. Nik stood in front of the fire drinking from a bottle of vodka. Unlike Elena, who hasn't shut up crying, he hasn't said one word.

Elena sighed, holding her had in her hands, "Stefan and Damon are going to kill me when they find out!"

"Don't worry about them. As long as this is what you want, I won't let them stop you."

"It is," she mumbled, "It is what I want. I don't want to upset them but I can't risk hurting anyone else. If Matt hadn't been there…" she trailed off, shivering at the thought.

At that exact moment, the front door opened and a high pitched squeal filled the room. In waltzed Kol with a tall, skinny, blond on each arm. I took this as a sign that things hadn't gone too well between him and Izzie at the party. I could smell the bourbon off of him long before he entered the room.

"Kol," Klaus warned, "this is not play time. We have work to do."

"Correction brother, you have work to do. Do you really think I care about whether or not you can make any more of your precious hybrids?" he laughed.

"So you've decided to waste your time on some trashy blonds instead?" I jibed.

"What's it got to do with you little sister?"

"Nothing. I just don't want hookers in my house." It had absolutely nothing to do with the flash of pain I saw in Izzie's eyes before she regained her control. Izzie didn't even glance at Kol. Instead she stared at Elena while Klaus spent his time watching her not looking at Kol.

"Come on girls," Kol laughed as he walked away, "Things are terribly boring down here but there's plenty of fun to be had upstairs."

* * *

**Please review…I want to hear your opinions. And thank you for all of the reviews so far!**

**What do you guys think of the new series of The Vampire Diaries so far?**

**I'm loving Klaus of course…and Tyler :) But I miss Kol and Rebekah :(**

**Another question…What do you think of Izzie? Do you think Rebekah's description of her is right? Or do you agree with Kol that she's actually more like Rebekah herself?**

**And most importantly…who should she be with? Klaus or Kol?**

**Kolde or Klazzie? **


End file.
